


Yours, Truly

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers, This author refuses to acknowledge a lot of stuff in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Ash admires Eiji.





	Yours, Truly

Ash admires Eiji. Everyone knows this, with the way he looks at the other man with absolute fondness, the way his face lights up like a child on Christmas morning at the  _mere mention_  of him and the scowl fading away when he’s in his sight. 

Shorter had once mentioned, off handedly, that Ash might just be in love with Eiji, which was met with profuse denial. He just needs to protect him, that’s all and plus, the guy “is interesting and stuff”. It was mumbled and his face was flushed, and that was all to the topic.

But now, it’s years down the road, and he has Eiji with him. Eiji, who looks at him with those large brown eyes and smile, the every so curious man that wants to  _explore_  everything around him and Ash can only happily follow. And for that, Ash has to thank whatever god is out there for letting him  _survive._ The scars are still there–for both of them, but they’re fading over time and this man is the rock he needs to keep him surfaced.

And he’s so lucky to be staring at the man, who sits at their kitchen table, hunched over as he works on an article for his job, having just got back a few hours earlier. The light of the screen reflects on his phase, and he looks exhausted but had refused to go to bed so Ash had decided to stay up with him.

Coffee made, television on and humming in the background, and Ash joins him at the table.

“You don’t have to stay up,” Eiji says, barely even looking up at him. His hand brushes black bangs from his face and he quietly curses. It’s almost time for a haircut, but Ash thinks he looks cute with longer hair. “I should be done pretty soon, if I can get this program to co-operate with me.”

“I want to be with you for awhile longer,” Ash answers, and he sees Eiji smile and his heart skips a beat. “We’re going to be meeting up with Shorter tomorrow,” He says, after a long period of silence and the soft clicking of the keyboard.

Eiji looks up briefly. “Okay.” And back to the computer.

Ash sips at the now lukewarm coffee, holding back a grimace.  _That_  doesn’t taste good.

Between the nightmares, and the days that are good and the ones that are bad, he was surprised that Eiji had stuck around. He’s  _still_  surprised.

“Thank you,” He finally says, quietly, holding the mug between his hands and looking pointedly at his husband.

“For what?” Eiji scrunches his face up in confusion, those big brown eyes stare at him with the same curiosity he had back when they first met–when he so bravely asked to hold his gun.

“Staying with me.”

It takes a moment for Ash’s words to sink in. “I said forever, didn’t I?”

Ash smiles. “You did.”

“I did. And I will.”


End file.
